


ignite a fire (in my heart)

by daebreak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies at first sight, M/M, Mild Language, athletes! chanbaek, flirty chanyeol, masungit baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebreak/pseuds/daebreak
Summary: baekhyun, too enraged with his good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend, decided to burn the said devil's most beloved running shoes.orsa isang sapatos ba ang simula ng kwento nilang dalawa?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	ignite a fire (in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hello! so i decided to revamp this story and make some changes para mas malinaw 'yung plot... which, hopefully, nagawa ko naman? the latter part was actually the next part of the (supposed) series pero hindi ko na ata kayang ituloy so dinugtong ko na lang dito.

* * *

To say Baekhyun is mad after finding out his boyfriend (now a piece of trash he calls his ex) was seen with someone new, just a few weeks after they broke up, is an understatement. He's extremely furious he's seeing nothing but red. 

  


"Sa tingin ba niya iiyakan ko siya?" he says to himself while storming his way to the soccer team's locker room.

  


If he remembers correctly, the team is still out practicing around this time. He has a few more minutes to execute his-so-called "payback" agenda.

  


_kahit sa maliit na paraan man lang makabawi siya para sa sarili._

  


It's petty and childish, he admits. But he tries to defend himself; Masyado siyang nasaktan. He felt played, 'yung pride at ego niya parang tinapak-tapakan. Ang OA, yeah, but si _Baekhyun Byun_ kasi iniwan para ipagpalit sa iba? Rationality be damned. 'Buti nga hindi ko piniling basagin 'yung mukha niya kahit kayang-kaya ko,' his mind reasons out.

  


Despite his small figure, which he believes is a huge charm of his, he can break bones if he wants to. Siya ang very definition ng 'small, but terrible.' Kahit ang mga ibang athlete sa university nila na 'di hamak doble ang laki ng katawan ay takot sa kilalang track and field student.

  


  


He takes a deep breath nang makarating na siya sa building ng soccer team. Sinubukan niyang tanawin ang field, na kahit paano kita naman mula sa kinatatayuan, at hinanap kung nando'n ang ex niya. He's not there, gladly. Dalawang linggo na rin halos nang huli niya 'tong makita, and honestly, wala na siyang paki kung saan mang lupalop nagtatatambay 'yung hayop na 'yon. Mas ayos pa nga na wala ito ngayon para wala siyang maging problema.

  


He looks at his right at nakita na naka-set-up na 'yung may kataasang balde (Baekhyun assumes ayon ang tawag sa lagayan) na pinagsusunugan ng kung ano-anong basura; which, he vehemently believes na masama para sa kalikasan, but he'll be throwing something there in a few _so_ sino siya para magreklamo at manghusga.

  


Without any more distractions, pumasok na siya sa loob at dumiretso sa locker room. Lucky for him, ni isa sa mga player ay wala ro'n. And as if mapipigilan naman siya ng kung sino sa kanila sa gagawin niya, if ever.

  


"Ang bobo talaga," Baekhyun exclaims nang makita na hindi nakasarado 'yung locker. It isn't the first time this happened, and Baekhyun's no longer surprised. Ilang beses na niyang sinabing 'wag iwanan 'yung gamit niya nang ganito, but oh well, when did that tall idiot ever listened to him anyway. 

  


He immediately sees the familiar running shoes and, without hesitation, grabs it then walks back to where the lovely pair will soon turn into ashes.

  


  


  


When baekhyun thought of seeing nothing but red, _this_ is it.

  


  


  


The fire illuminating in front of him resembles the blazing feeling he has for that one person he used to trust. Surely the amount of this thing he's holding doesn't equate to the almost four years the owner of it wasted. Dahil sa ano? Sa isang gasgas na linyahang, _'It's not you, it's me. Kailangan ko munang mag-focus sa sarili ko._ " Tapos biglang sur-fucking-prise may bago agad? Bullshit. He could've told Baekhyun he fell out of love; masasaktan siya, obviously, pero maiintindihan naman niya (ata. in time).

  


  


Baekhyun does feel sorry for what he's about to do. Hindi sa ex niya pero sa kalikasan kasi dadagdag siya sa malala na ngang polusyon. "Mother Nature," bulong niya sa sarili habang hawak-hawak sa itaas ng nagliliyab na apoy ang sapatos. "Isang beses lang po, I'm sorry." Then, he drops it. Pinanonood niya kung paano ito lamunin ng apoy nang makarinig siya ng yabag palapit sa direksyon niya.

  


  


  


_"What the fuck?"_

  


  


  


He whips his head to the direction of the sound and comes face to face with a living (fuming) statue. Statue because, _'holy shit the man in front of him looks like heaven-sent.'_

  


  


Or not.

  


  


The guy, who seems like a head taller than him, has his eyes widened comically, 'yung tipong bilog na bilog Baekhyun's afraid baka lumuwa ito. Maybe he's been staring for longer than he intends to dahil mas lalong kumunot ang kunot ng noo ng lalaking kaharap.

  


  


"Again, what the actual fuck did you just do?"

  


  


As much as Baekhyun wants to enjoy his view, dahil seryoso siyang bukod na pinagpala sa itsura 'yung lalaki, isang malaking ekis sa kaniya 'yung bigla-bigla na lang maninigaw without any reason.

  


_'Sino ba 'to at galit na galit?'_ Tinaasan niya lang ito ng kilay at ibinaling ulit ang tingin sa sapatos na, _bakit_ , ang tagal masunog nang tuluyan.

  


Padabog na naglakad palapit ang lalaki at marahas na hinawakan ang braso niya para maiharap siya nito sa kaniya. If only the situation is similar to all the romance films he's seen, baka naglupasay na sa kilig si Baekhyun. 

  


  


_god 'di ba pwedeng gwapo na lang siya? bakit kailangan may pagka-gago pa?_

  


  


The guy clicks his tongue then tilts his head a bit to the side, brows furrowing as a sign of annoyance. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

  


Baekhyun's patience snaps at that. "What the fuck ka rin!" _Sarap tapalan ng bunganga ng lalaking 'to kainis._ He removes the arms tightly gripping on his at humakbang kaunti palayo rito. "Sino ka ba at what the fuck lang ba laman ng vocabulary mo?"

  


Nakita niyang umikot ang mga mata nito at saka siya dinuro. " _Ikaw_ ," he emphasizes as he presses a finger on Baekhyun's forehead. "Who do you think you are, and what gave you the right to burn _my_ shoes?"

  


  


First, fuck his height advantage. Second, ano raw? _His_ shoes? Sino sa kanila mas sabog?

  


  


"Excuse me?" tanging sagot ni Baekhyun. The taller must've lost it with his retort dahil ginulo nito ang buhok sa sobrang frustration. _Tangina gwapo sana._ Itinaas nito ang dalawang kamay at umaktong gigil na gigil at gustong tirisin ang binata sa harapan niya. Humakbang pa ito papalapit— _wala ba siyang concept ng personal space—_ at akmang sasapakin na ata si Baekhyun, na hinanda na ang sarili sa pag-ilag, nang biglang may humarang sa pagitan nila.

  


" _Woah_ , teka, anong problema rito?" Junmyeon, estudyante rin ng soccer department, Baekhyun's cousin interferes. "Baek?" takang tingin niya sa kamag-anak.

  


"Malay ko sa higante na 'yan," turo niya sa lalaking pinaglihi ata sa sama ng loob. "Nananahimik ako rito bigla ba namang nanggulo."

  


"Pabalik ako sa building tapos nakita kitang hawak 'yung sapatos _ko_ na— sa hindi ko malamang dahilan— sinunog mo tapos ako nanggulo?" sarkastiko itong tumawa at pinaymewang ang isang kamay.

  


_"Ko?"_ Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa nito inaangkin 'yung hindi naman kaniya. "Sa _ex_ ko 'yung sapatos na nasusunog, okay ka lang?"

  


"Ex? Ni hindi pa nga ata tayo nakakapag-usap ever since pumasok ako rito maliban ngayon." And as if a brilliant thought came into his mind, "Unless," he smirks "May gusto ka pala sa akin at nagpapansin ka? Sana sinabi mo na lang, madali naman akong kausap." 

  


  


"Luh. Fuck you."

  


"Oh, babe, you'd wish."

  


  


Hinilot ni Junmyeon ang sentido sa naririnig na bangayan. Para siyang naka-ipit sa dalawang batang nag-aaway. Sa lahat ng teammates niyang pwedeng makahalubilo ng pinsan niyang ubod ng kamalditahan, bakit si Chanyeol pa na mahilig pumatol? If he recalls it right, _papatulan_ talaga ni Chanyeol 'to with all his might. 

  


  


"Baekhyun, seriously?" madiin niyang tinignan ang pinsan na sinuklian lang nito ng kaniyang infamous 'ano' expression. Inirapan ito ni Junmyeon at ibinaling ang atensyon sa mas matangkad na lalaki sa kanan. "You," turo niya kay Chanyeol "Don't flirt with my cousin, Park." Inismidan lang ito ng nasabing lalaki.

  


"And Baek, Kris dropped out a week ago."

  


Parang nabingi si Baekhyun sa narinig. His sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend did not just leave him, but also the university? _Why?_ He wants to know. Kris loves soccer more than anything, na minsan inisip ni Baekhyun pati siya nalalamangan ng nasabing laro. But he never complained dahil pareho lang naman sila ng sitwasyon— ng pangarap. Pinaghirapan nilang pareho na makapasok sa nag-i-isang athlete training school sa bansa, pero wala pang isang taon umalis na siya agad? Ganito ba niya kagustong mapalayo kay Baekhyun? To the point na mas pinili niyang bitiwan 'yung pangarap niya? 

  


'Tangina niya ba,' na lang ang nasabi niya. 

  


  


"You heard Junmyeon, so now what will you do?" singit ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun momentarily forgets na may peste pa pala rito. But then the realization na siya 'yung may kasalanan all along makes him internally wish for the ground to swallow him. _'Yung sapatos, shet._

  


"Ha," maang-maangan niya. He uses his kicked puppy look na effective pampaawa sa kahit na sinong ginagamitan niya nito.

  


"Mahalaga sa akin 'yung sapatos na 'yon," paliwanag nito at tinuro ang nasa likuran ni Baekhyun. Okay, hindi umepekto sa kaniya. "Oh... ano... pa-send na lang kay Junmyeon 'yung price and your account details s—"

  


"Money won't recompense," putol nito. Napa- _omg, Chanyeol_ na lang si Junmyeon sa gilid, as if knowing ano ang binabalak ng kaibigan.

  


  


_Sana patakbuhin na lang siya kahit ilang laps sa field,_ Baekhyun prays internally. Ayon naman ang ginagawa niya araw-araw so madali lang kung sakali.

  


  


  


"Go out on a date with me,"

  


  


  


_Ayos, madali lang._

  


_Wait._

  


_The fuck?_

  


  


  


"Ano?" singhap ni Baekhyun.

  


"You heard me, babe." Chanyeol ruffles Baekhyun's hair. He smiles— _putanginang dimples tusukin ko 'yan—_ as he repeats the question, "Go out on a date with me?" 

  


  


_Bakit ang soft nang pagkakatanong. Baekhyun Byun nabibingi ka na ata._

  


  


  


As cliché as it sounds, parang tumigil 'yung paligid at nag short-circuit ang utak niya. Nanatili siyang parang tanga na nakatayo until Chanyeol breaks him off from his trance.

  


"I'll wait for your answer sometime this week, yeah?" he winks, then waves his goodbye.

  


  


_what the hell just happened?_

  


  


Tumingin siya kay Junmyeon para makahingi ng sagot na naglabas lang ng malakas na buntong hininga sa nasaksihan na eksena. 

  


He's worried but at the same time anticipating what will happen between the two. One thing is for sure— it's chaos. Sa ugali ba naman ng pinsan niya? Sana kayanin ni Chanyeol. 

  


  


  


_Kakayanin 'yan ni Chanyeol_ , pagtatama niya agad sa isip.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Hey, babe, hintayin mo naman ako!" 

  


  


_lord, ang aga niyo naman pong subukan 'yung pasensya ko._

  


  


Muntik pa siyang matapilok nang biglang umakbay 'yung lalaking nakasunod sa kaniya at ginulo ang magulo na nga niyang buhok. _Habit ba niya 'to._ Siniko niya 'to sa tagiliran at napamura ito sa gulat sa ginawa. "Tigilan mo 'ko sa babe na 'yan, Park, sasapakin na talaga kita."

  


Hawak ang tinamaang gilid, hinabol niya ang maliit na binatang iritadong naglalakad. _Cute talaga,_ isip nito. "Napakabrutal mo alam mo ba 'yon?" saad ni Chanyeol nang magkasabay na ulit sila. Pareho silang papuntang cafeteria para sa mandatory breakfast nang magkasalubong sila sa daan. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, dinadaanan niya ang building nila Chanyeol kaya kahit gusto man niyang umiwas, alam niyang imposible ito. Napakaliit lang ng university nila at parehas silang sa field ang mga training. _**Lagi't laging magtatagpo ang landas nila**_ sa ayaw man o sa sobrang ayaw man niya. Hindi nga niya alam bakit hindi niya napansin ito sa unang mga buwan nila, eh napakalakas ng dating ( _not_ in a good way) nito at mahirap hindi mapansin.

  


Tumigil siya sa paglalakad at paismid na hinarap ang higanteng napahinto rin sa daan. "Ikaw," duro ni Baekhyun, "Ang landi mo, alam mo ba 'yon?" panggagaya niya sa tono nito. Chanyeol chuckles at that at inilebel ang mukha nito sa kaniya, hindi malapit pero sapat lang para saglit na mahigit ang hininga ni Baekhyun. _Nakaharang tayo sa sidewalk!_ gusto niyang isigaw kaso na-distract siya nang mapansin ang nunal sa tip ng ilong ng binata. _Omg, Baekhyun Byun, focus!_

  


  


  


Naramdaman niyang mas lumapit si Chanyeol at 'di kalaunan, nasa gilid na niya ang mukha nito, breath ghosting at the shell of his ears. "Don't stare at my lips unless bibigyan mo 'ko ng consent na halikan ka," Chanyeol mumbles with that deep _freaking_ voice na nakapagpagising sa diwa ni Baekhyun.

  


  


  


" _Gago,_ " he spits out at pinikot ang tainga nito. Isang malakas na 'aray' ang sinigaw ni Chanyeol na siyang dahilan bakit pinagtinginan sila ng mga nasa paligid. May iba pang kumuha ng litrato. It's a sight to see— the tall captain of the soccer team _with_ the infamous ace athlete of the track and field department. What more is the fact na mukhang tiklop ang matangkad sa relasyon nila. Or sa kung ano mang tawag sa mayroon sila. Most of their co-athletes had been buzzing about them ever since nakita silang magkasama a few days ago, urging to find out ano nga ba ang _real score_ between them.

  


_Wala nga,_ Baekhyun keeps on insisting lalo na kapag pinipilit siyang paaminin ng isa sa best friends niya (itago natin sa pangalang Jongdae Kim). Kasi _wala_ naman talaga bakit ba ang kulit ng mga tao?

  


It hasn't even been a week since nalaman niyang may isang Chanyeol Park na nag-e-exist tapos biglang i-a-assume na boyfriend niya na 'yung poste na 'yon? _Kalokohan._ Besides, kalat din naman sa campus nila ang nangyari sa huling relationship niya dahil pareho silang kilala ng fucking ex niya. Galit na galit siya kasi ang bilis siyang ipagpalit tapos siya rin 'tong may bago agad? Baka inuntog na siya ni Kyungsoo sa pader kung gano'n.

  


  


  


"Bitiwan mo na tainga ko, _please_ , maawa ka asset ko 'yan," daing ni Chanyeol nang lagpas dalawampu'ng segundo na at hindi pa rin inaalis ni Baekhyun ang madiing hawak sa kaniya. Baekhyun scoffs at tatanggalin na dapat nang may kabobohan na namang lumabas sa bibig niya. _In Chanyeol's defense,_ automatic na atang pang-a-asar ang nasasabi niya sa binata dahil natutuwa siya sa inis na reaksyon nito. _Para rin pansinin,_ his inner mind would add.

  


"Ano, ha?" nanggigigil na tanong ni Baekhyun. Gigil talaga kasi mas diniinan nito ang pikot sa tainga niya. Ano ba 'tong magiging relasyon na 'to kung sakali, _ako lagi ang magiging talo, tsk._ "Wal— aray! Ano ba 'yan, Byun! Sabi ko kung gusto mo 'kong hawakan pwede naman sa kam— _fuck,_ mananahimik na nga."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"Ayon teammates mo," turo ni Baekhyun sa lamesang 'di kalayuan sa pwesto nila "Bakit ba dito ka sumisingit?"

  


  


After who knows how long nang pagbabangayan nila sa daanan ay nakarating na rin sila sa caf, only for them to continue bickering inside. 

  


  


Chanyeol shrugs at sinimulan na ang pagkain. "Wala ka namang kahati sa table kaya sinasamahan na kita." Bumuntong-hinga na lang si Baekhyun dahil ubos na ang energy niya makipagtalo. Umaga pa lang feeling niya na-drain na ang buong pagkatao niya. "You know you don't have to," mahinahon niyang sagot, which surprises Chanyeol dahil never naging malumanay ang usapan nilang dalawa. For the five days he's been /pestering/ Baekhyun, they've always been at each other's throats— more on si Baekhyun kasi bumabanat lang naman siya at ang kaso sa kaniya... _bakit_ ayaw pansinin.

  


  


Chanyeol looks straight into Baekhyun, "But I want to,"

  


  


"If this is because of the shoes, sabi ko sa'yo kaya ko namang bayaran. Hindi mo kailangan magtiyaga sa presence k—"

  


Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. Ilang beses na ba 'tong inuungkat ni Baekhyun at ilang beses na rin bang nililinaw ni Chanyeol na hindi niya kailangan ng pera. Gustong-gusto na ba talaga niyang mawala sa paningin niya si Chanyeol? "Sa tingin mo sinusundan kita na parang tuta para lang makuha 'yung bayad sa sapatos na 'yon?" he asks while trying to maintain his composure. Baka kasi biglang pumiyok 'yung boses niya sa halo-halong nararamdaman. Masyado na ata siyang naging makulit. "Sinabi ko naman sa'yo na hindi pera ang halaga no'n sa akin." 

  


"I know... it's not what I meant..."

  


"We started off in a bad way," iling nitong dugtong sa kaninang sinasabi. "But when I asked you the second time around for one date, it was genuine. _Heck,_ kahit nga nu'ng araw na bigla mong sinunog 'yung sapatos ko alam kong gusto pa rin kitang ayain no'n." 

  


  


_if you think it was an out of spite spur of the moment decision, it wasn't for me._ gusto niyang sabihin. _i waited long for that, if only you know._

  


  


But he won't because Chanyeol's not brave enough to say that. He may sound 'malandi' every single time kay Baekhyun, but his feelings are genuine. Gusto talaga niya itong mas makilala, and he's seen the opportunity to do so sa insidenteng nangyari. 

  


Totoong hindi naman mahalaga sa kaniya ang presyo ng sapatos dahil maski siya ay hindi niya alam. Bigay ito ng department nila sa lahat ng mga bagong nakapasok sa team. Their congratulatory and welcome gift kumbaga. Aside from that, it was the special memory na nakadikit sa bagay na 'yon ang iniingatan niya. A memory he wishes to bloom further. _Kaya nga ito siya ngayon._

  


  


He does not want to have a serious argument with Baekhyun kaya't pagkatapos uminom ng tubig, inayos niya na ang tray at gamit tiyaka tumayo sa kinauupuan. "Pasensya na if I came off too strong for your comfort, but I sincerely wanted to get to know you better." With one last show of his cheeky smile, he walks away. 

  


  


Pero hindi pa man siya nakakatatlong hakbang ay naputol na ang dapat na dramatic walk out niya dahil sa boses na narinig. _Panira._

  


  


  


  


  


"Park—"

  


"Baekhyun."

  


  


  


  


  


"Kris?"

**Author's Note:**

> kung umabot ka man dito, maraming salamat! yes po, ganiyan talaga ang ending. kung maisipan ko man lagyan ng kasunod, baka i-au ko na lang... or not. 


End file.
